The Spice of Life
by iswearitsnotme
Summary: James Diamond's life is not the same after he meets the female singer of the new Spanish band signed to Rocque Records. Is James going to enjoy this new spice of life or is he going to get left feeling burnt?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Big Time Rush.

- Chapter One -

Ana thought as she smiled to herself while looking outside the hotel window, 'I cannot believe it! My band and I have just gotten signed to do an album. It is with an English record company that wants to get a Latino singer, so not really sure how to feel about that. Our group at least has most of the creative control. Plus I have my band with me which will keep me grounded. They originally wanted only me, but I said hell no. With some pushing and shoving I got them to sign us all. Tomorrow we go into the studio to record a couple of our songs and meet with our producer Gustavo. I hope he is ready for us, we are a hand full. I am so excited I can hardly sleep!' She was disrupted from her thoughts when her phone rang. From the ringtone alone, which was California Love, she knew it was home calling. Picking up the phone she answered "Hello?"

"Ana! It's all of us here! We just wanted to say Good Luck tomorrow and stay safe." her youngest sister yelled into the phone. Then everyone from her family proceeded to try to talk into the phone, so nothing was understandable. "I love and miss you all." Ana laughed into the phone.

Then what sounded like a struggle for the phone then a moment later her mother spoke "Ana, you will be great". Then her ever-over-protective father said "Just remember if anything doesn't feel right you can always walk away. And if anything happens-" "I know Dad. You are coming down to take names and kick some ass. If anything bad happens you better hope there is anything left after the band and I get through with them." Ana chuckled at the end. The band was 12 guys, she had no worries, they would take care of her.

Next her other sister, the middle sister, piped up "Remember to be on the lookout for some blonde hair blue eyed hot guys with Muscle that Ouch!-" Ana heard a thud then her father yell in the background "You better not!" Then both sides of the phone erupted in laughter.

"No dad, you do not have to worry. I'm in LA, the guys here are too into themselves, that is a huge turn off. Plus I'm not here for that, I am here to record then I'm coming home. This is a job, not fun. I got to go to bed not. Bye and I'll try and call tomorrow after the meeting. Love you" Then at once they all said "Love you, Bye!"

She placed the phone back on the bed side table and laid down to get a good night's rest before the big day tomorrow. Ana was going to be the first Latin artist at Rocque Records, so tomorrow would be a learning experience for all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Big Time Rush. **Bold** means speaking in Spanish.

-Chapter 2-

"**Wow I feel the love here**" said Juan Carlos the drummer. Ana smiled and replied "**Don't worry. It is because Gustavo is running late with his other band. It just shows us that level of dedication and commitment he shows his groups.**" She saw that all of them were growing restless and agitated. Soon she would have mutiny on her hands if they didn't do something soon. All twelve of her band members had been waiting for close to an hour for their new producer, who didn't seem to be giving them any sign of being done any time soon. They had yet to even meet the guy, Ana was going to the assistant for information which had been the same for a while - 'He is still busy, sorry'.

They all sat in the waiting area on two full couches. Ana sat on an arm rest on the right side of the couch with its back to the assistant. To her immediate left was the Drummer Juan Carlos. Next to him was the bass guitarist Esau. Next to Esau was Ricardo the guitarist and on the other armrest was Miguel the keyboard player. Both were on their phones playing some game against one another. On the other couch sat the three trumpet players Josue, Jorge and Jonathan. On one armrest was Fernando and the other armrest sat Roberto. Chuy the accordion player was leaning against the wall on the phone talking to his girlfriend. All the guys were in their 20s or early 30s. The band grew a little over time, and until recently, playing at shows all over the bay area in California. The members that joined were family or close friends of someone already in the group. But more than a band they became a huge dysfunctional family. The waiting area was littered with equipment and musical instruments.

"**I'm going to go talk to her to get her to let us into the room to at least setup and warm up a bit.**" said Lucho the 28 year old lead guitarist, and self proclaimed ladies man, from his spot behind the second couch. He was tall with dark hair and brown eyes. The ladies would fall at his feet, if he so much as winked at them. His problem was that he knew we was a ladies' man, and used it frequently.

Ana rolled her eyes at his statement and said "**I already asked, she said to wait here.**" He moved around the couch, eyes locked on the assistant, walk towards her and said to Ana over his shoulder "**Exactly, YOU asked. Now watch me tell her.**"

The eldest person in the group, at 35, Pedro 'Papi' the percussionist, songwriter, leader, and father figure of the group leaned over Ana and said to the group "**I got money says that he gets her to let us in, plus she is going to be all smiles**" Ana turned to look at Pedro, who was at her back, and held up a $20 "**LA women aren't like back home. I say she gets up and slaps him.**"

The whole group watched as Lucho began chatting up the assistant. After a minute he was leaning on her desk. Then in a moment she stood up with a stern look on her face, and the group held their breath. 'Yes! She is going to slap him.' Ana thought. Lucho straighten and smiled at her. She smiled back and motion for him and the group to follow her. The group cheered him on, and the assistants smile grew. As they got up to follow, Ana turned to Pedro and handed him the money. "**See Baby Girl, women are suckers for charming good looks and a great smile.**" he said as he walked and tucked her under his arm. Ana grumbled "**I'm glad that crap does not work on me.**"

The band grabbed their instruments and followed Lucho and the assistant to a studio. She looked over her shoulder and said to the group "Okay, here is an empty recording studio for you to warm up. I'm sorry for the long wait. Gustavo is very dedicated and can get so absorbed in the process. Let me know if you need anything, Lucho" She added the last part in a soft lower voice for just him to hear but Ana caught it. She opened the studio and left. We walked in and smiled.

In the studio A, Gustavo was working with Big Time Rush on the same song for hours and could still not get it right. Something was missing, a harmony-chord-rift, something that he could not get. It was like it was like a word on the tip of his tongue. The last song on the album, which seemed to haunt him since he started to try to recording it. The guys were sitting still and in silence, as Gustavo requested as he listen to the song, for what seemed like the thousandth time, for the missing piece. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Carlos start to shift side to side, and bob up and down. The other guys kept shooting him looks and mouthed for him to stop.

As the song ended, Gustavo thought he had it, the missing piece of the song, when Carlos shot his hand in the air and shouted "I need to go to the bathroom. Bad!"

Gustavo becoming distracted had lost it, the missing piece. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I lost it, I lost it. Carlos go, Go. GO!" Carlos shot up from his chair and was out of the studio in a heartbeat. Gustavo turned to look at the other guys and said sinisterly "Anyone else?" They in unison shook their heads 'no'. Then he turned to listen to it again. And Again. And Again. And Again. Nothing was coming to him.

In that moment his assistant came in and spoke when the song finished "Gustavo, I'm sorry but I don't think it's getting anywhere. Call it a day on that, plus the guys are exhausted. Let them go now. Plus you have had the other band waiting in the other studio for 2 hours now."

Gustavo turned around and said "What band?" She huffed and said "The new Latin band signed a week ago, and that you are producing."

At once James, Logan and Kendall began to ask questions. James asked "Are there any hot girls in the group?" Logan asked "Do we get to meet them?" Kendall asked "What studio are they in? Let's go give them a warm welcome." Then James said "Please tell me it is a smoking hot all girl group."

Gustavo got up and walked out "Dogs you are free to go. Kelly where is the band?" They both walked out of the studio as the guys waited for Carlos to come back from the bathroom.

Kendall one to speak first once Gustavo and Kelly left the room "I feel bad for that group. Gustavo was in a foul mood. Their first meeting will not end well, if they have a meeting at all." Logan checked his phone and said "Carlos has been gone a while what do you think is taking him." "Let's go find him" Kendall said as he got up and walked out of the studio.

After searching pretty much all the building, the guys regrouped in the waiting area where Kellys' desk was to ask her if Carlos had left. She was not at her desk and Gustavo was not in his office. James asked the other two "Where is everyone?"

Logan pulled out his phone and dialed Carlos. After the third ring he answered "Hola!" In the background of the call was hysterical laughter and some music blasting. Logan yelled into the phone "Carlos where are you? Are you okay? We have been looking all over for you." Kendall and James stood on either side of Logan to listen to Carlos. But all they heard was the someone yell in the background "Se quito, si. Yo gane la batilla". (He quit, yes. I win the battle) Then a steady increase in volume of a chant 'Car-los-Car-los-Car-los-Car-los'. Carlos voice came over the speaker "Go to the recording studio, hurry… A COMER" (Now to eat) A hoar of yelling came and then the call ended.

They looked to each other before they ran back to the studio. Running down the hallway towards the studio, they heard a loud commotion in one of the large recording studios followed by Carlos yelling. They didn't even think twice and busted through the studio door. The room became silent upon their entrance. They were meet with 10 guys seating around the table with the remains of what looked like a feast of food. Carlos and another guy standing up with food all over their shirts and mouths. Carlos frowned and then said "Guys this is the new Latin group signed to the record company. Everyone these are my friends Kendall, James and Logan."

Kendall smiled "Hello Everyone." and said through gritted teeth "Carlos what's going on, why were you yelling?" Logan and James just waved in greeting to everyone. Kelly spoke up from the corner, where she looked like she was talking one-on-one with a member of the group, "Carlos lost an eating contest to Jorge. Don't be rude, go around and introduce yourselves."

Then the three of them moved around the room and got acquainted with the new people. As they made full circle they heard laughing from inside the booth. They turned to it to see Gustavo with a girl and an older guy laughing. Gustavo patted the guy on the back and turned to shake the hands with the girl, when she instead embraced him. Gustavo walked out of the booth followed by the girl and then the older guy.

Gustavo said "Dogs you've meet the band?" They nodded and Gustavo continued "Great. And this is their singer Ana and their leader Pedro. Ana, Pedro, this is Big Time Rush: Kendall, James, Logan and of course you already know-"

"Carlos. Yes. Nice to meet you all." said Ana as she nodded in their direction. Kendall and Logan both politely smiled and nodded. James only nodded, letting his eyes assess her potential. She was covered up in a hoodie, baggy cargo pants tucked up to the knees, converse mid-calf high tops, hat and glasses. 'Well so much for hoping for an all smoking hot girl group' James thought. Ana felt his eyes assess her for whatever reason. 'Wow, what a douche bag. I bet this is the one Carlos said had first asked about hot girls in the group.' Ana thought.

Pedro said out loud "**Alright we are done here. Clean up, pack up, and let head out. We got a full day tomorrow.**" They all started to move and pick up. Pedro turned to Gustavo "Thanks for your time. See you tomorrow." They both shook hands. Gustavo walked out with a huge smile on his face followed by Kelly, only after she turned to Lucho who gave her a smirk and a wink goodbye. Kendall, Logan, and James said their goodbyes in general. Carlos went to each one and they all embraced him like they knew him all their lives. And challenged Jorge to a rematch later, to which he laugh and agreed.

Once they were out the room, Ana looked at Pedro "**Was that me or was that very weird?**" He smiled and said "**Baby Girl this was just the start. You better get ready.**" Ana laughed and said "Aye Dios Mio!" as she flopped onto the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Big Time Rush. **Bold** is spoken Spanish.

-Chapter 3-

The Band and Ana were at the studio all day recording with Gustavo for three consecutive days. 'I thought recording was going to be difficult, but it was cake. We did a song about three times and Gustavo would come through and say It's all great.' Ana thought as she spread out on the couch. Every day they basically recorded 3 songs, which they were surprised about. Gustavo loved all of their original material so far, but wanted a couple of days with Pedro 'Papi' to come up with 3 new songs on the album. He said he wanted it to have a little more of a 'Latin Pop' feel to them. Gustavo have them the next couple of days off to relax. So the band, minus Pedro 'Papi', planned to go to a park the next day. They were going to Barbeque and play some sports. The guys invited Carlos and his friends to come out and enjoy the weather. 'Tomorrow is going to be fun' Ana thought.

The next day the Band got to the park early to start the pit. It was a nice park with a big open field for sports and tall trees surrounding it with benches and tables. Ana finished setting up the snack table, while Josue, Jorge and Jonathan finished setting up the fire pit and started to cook. The other guys were bringing more stuff out of the truck like lounge chairs and various sports equipment. Ana went to put some water and drinks in the ice chest to get them cold when she found they had brought no ice. 'oh no man, who was in charge of bringing the ice.' Ana thought.

She looked for Ricardo, who was responsible for organizing who brought what. "Hey Ricardo!" She yelled to him as he came back from his truck. "**At your orders, doll**" he said setting down the last couple cases of soda.

"**We don't have any ice. I love hot soda and hot water. Who was suppose to bring it?**" she said as she pointed to the huge ice chest. He stood and looked at all the faces in deep thought. He shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. Ana rolled her eyes "**Someone has got to go on a trip for some.**"

"**Easy. Call Carlos and his friends. Here**" Jorge said from the fire pit as he tossed his phone to Ana,** "Tell him to bring some. Problem solved.**"

Ana caught the phone and looked up Carlos. He was not hard to miss because the photo was of his face covered in sauce and a huge smile on his face. She called him and he answered on the second ring. "JORGE!" he yelled into the phone. Ana smiled "Hi Carlos. This is Ana. How are you?"

"I'm great. I'm with the guys right now and we are on our way."

"I was calling to ask you a huge favor."

"Yeah sure, whats up?"

"Well these geniuses forgot ice. I was wondering if you could stop by the store and get some. About 3 of the big bags would be good. If it is not too much trouble." She waited for his reply as he asked the guys with him. She could hear them agree, but heard someone say to ask her if there was going to be any hot girls there. 'That could only be one of them.' Ana thought. Then she heard a soft thud and Carlos quickly covering up the background by saying a little too loudly "Sure no problem. See you in a little."

Ana laughed and replied "Thanks! And tell James the only girl going to be here is him." Carlos cracked up laughing before he relayed what she had said to the guys, who then started to laugh at James. Ana quickly said "Bye and thanks again."

About 20 minutes later the guests arrived with the ice. The guys started to shake hands with them and get reacquainted. Chuy and Fernando grabbed the bags from the guest and brought the bags over to Ana. As she finished setting up the drinks and water in the ice chest, Carlos got to her first. "Ana, good to see you."

Ana smiled and shook his hand "Thanks again for the ice. Glad you guys could make it." Carlos leaned in and said a little softly "Good one on James. I do not think any girl has ever called him a girl. He is sort of fuming. " She chanced a glance at James. He was busy talking with Lucho at that moment.

She said "It is okay, he has got to get his big girl panties on to hang out around us." Carlos laughed loudly and drew the attention of a couple people from the group, one of them being James himself. Ana shot him a knowing smirk.

Carlos left to go to Jorge at the grill. Kendall came and said hi next followed by Logan. It seemed like James was either going to avoid her or say hi to her last. So she turned back to getting the plates ready for serving the guest. Hamburgers and Hotdogs were already coming off the grill. She handed Carlos, Kendall and Logan plates to serve themselves as well as point out some good dishes to eat. 'I'm going to be a gracious hostess and just go give him his plate. The Big Baby. Really it was just a joke.' Ana thought. She turned to give the last plate to James, when she came face to chest with him. 'Damn he is taller than I remember.' Ana immediately thought.

"Here you go James. Please help yourself." Ana said looking up at him with a shit-eating-grin on her face. Lucho stood next to James and saw the scowl that appeared on James as he looked at Ana.

"James, why the face. Ana being a bully or something." Lucho said then looked at Ana. Seeing that Lucho was waiting on her for an answer she said loudly "James, **the cry baby**, is upset because I said that he would be the only girl here." Her gaze into James eyes never faltering. James smirked and replied, also loudly, "If I am the only girl here, what does that make you? You sure could play the part of a boy."

Lucho chuckled and went to wrap his arm around Ana's shoulders "Well what you fail to realize is that Ana is neither a girl or a guy. She is a category all her own. There are Males, Females, and then there is Ana. But she should know better than to bully a guest." At that last statement he got her in a head lock and rubbed the top of her head with his knuckles. Everyone started to laugh. Ana turned her head and playfully bit down on Lucho's arm until he released her. She gave him a death glare, to which replied by baring and snapping his teeth. Ana walked away from the two, going in on the laughter of the group.

While everyone ate, conversation was easy. Ana found the new guys were really easy to get along with. Logan was smart. They were able to geek out a little bit about some science things. They both had in common with they were interested in the medical field before joining their respective bands. She told him about how she originally joined the band to pay for college. She liked that she had finally had someone to talk to about interesting science topics and new medical advancements currently being made. Anytime she tried to talk to her band or family, it was always the same reaction. Glazed over looks in their eyes and topic changes. Carlos was hilarious! He was a bundle of almost uncontrollable energy, which could be due to all the food he was eating. Carlos, Ana, and the three trumpet players, Josue, Jorge and Jonathan, had a chugging contest because Carlos did not believe Ana could beat him. They all chugged a can of soda. Of course, Carlos won with Ana coming in a close second. Ana wanted to be a sore loser, but Carlos' smile and laugh was infectious so she could not be to mad about losing. Kendall was a great guy. They talked about music, movies, books, and his life in Minnesota. She told him how living in California snow was non-existent unless you went to Lake Tahoe, so she had never seen snow. He told her about winters and growing up with his best friends. Then he started to talk about hockey and it went all downhill from there. Ana was a die-hard San Jose Sharks fan and Kendall was a Minnesota Wilds fan. At that point Logan and Carlos jumped into the conversation. They discussed why their respective team was better, pros/cons to new rule changes, and their personal most hated team or player in hockey. When she tried to talk to James, it seemed they would end up just tossing little jabs at eachother. 'I guess it is just a case of being destined to always fight. At least him and Lucho are like brothers separated at birth.' Ana thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Big Time Rush. **Bold **is spoken Spanish.

-Chapter 4 -

After letting the food settle for a while, the group decided to play some sports. Ricardo said aloud for the whole group "Okay what first football or soccer?" They decided tackle football. Carlos gave a questioning look and said "Ana is playing?" She nodded. He frowned and said "Then it should be two hand touch. I don't want to hurt you. "

She smiled "Carlos don't worry. We would prefer to play tackle." Ana's band mates agreed and had no problem knowing Ana was more than capable to handle herself.

Without further argument, names were placed in a cup to choose Captains, the first name being drawn would chose first. James was the first Captain and the second Captain was Chuy. Before they started to chose people, Ana whispered to Chuy to leave her for last. 'My guys know I am an awesome football player but they don't know. That is going to be our secret weapon.' He smiled to her knowing exactly what she was thinking. Teams were chosen, and not surprisingly Ana was last. Team Diamond had James, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Ricardo, Miguel, Jorge, and Roberto. Ana had to hold in her smile as she saw his team forming 'Ha! Not so smart. Miguel is a physically big guy but has a bad knee that works up when he runs, an old soccer injury. When it comes to sports, Jorge has butter fingers - there is no ball this guy will not drop. And Roberto understands next to nothing of English, unless audibles are in Spanish, expect him to lost. This is going to be fun!' Ana thought. Team Chuy had Chuy, Juan Carlos, Lucho, Esau, Josue, Jonathan, Fernando and Ana.

They flipped a coin and Team Diamond was set to receive. Going to separate sides of the field Ana spoke to her group "**Alright guys. I'm going to play like I can't play well until I say so.**" They kicked off and James returned it. Ana hung back to watch what kinds of players James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos were. Kendall and Logan did initial blocking, but couldn't hold them off for long. Carlos followed closely by James with the football. They were ducking and weaving in and out of pockets of players. 'Damn they are good' Ana thought. Finally Lucho got a hold of James and brought him down. Chuy huddled the group but it was all for show because they all knew Ana was the one with the strategy. Ana and Chuy stood side by side with their backs to Team Diamond. Ana was the one to talk "**Okay Lucho you got James. Jonathan you got Carlos. Esau you got Kendall. Juan Carlos you got Ricardo. I think Logan is going to throw, so Josue you are going to provide pressure. Fernando you got Jorge, make sure you get your hands on anything he drops. Chuy you get Roberto. And I am going to get Miguel. Let's have some fun!**"

'Predictable' Ana thought. Team Diamond was about to score, but the guys did not see that Miguel was starting to limb. Jorge had drop the ball the one time Logan threw to him, so he wasn't getting anything. Kendall was good, but James and Carlos were scary good. Lucho asked in the huddle "**Let them score?**" Ana smiled "**Yes, I would hate for them to develop a complex after we annihilate them. Just make it work for it a little.**" They broke huddle and Logan tossed the ball just before he was blitzed by Josue. The ball was caught by Carlos who ran and got tackled at the goal line by both Jonathan and Fernando. It was declared a score. They celebrated all the way back, to get ready to kick off. Score Team Diamond 1, Team Chuy 0.

Lucho returned the kickoff and got great field position. Robert came to cover Ana and said to her before the snap "**I know what you are doing Ana. Even try to warn them but they didn't seem to listen. Try not to kill us to bad.**" Ana smiled and said "**Why do you think I let you guys score once.**" He chuckled and nodded. The team used up all the time they could with the ball, wearing down the other team, before Esau scored. 'Now it is time to play' Ana thought. Score Team Diamond 1, Team Chuy 1.

James again returned the kickoff with Carlos -The Tank- in front of him. As Ana ran down the field she shouted to Lucho "**You ready?**" He nodded and allowed Ana to run in front of him. Carlos weaved out of a group right into Ana and hesitated. That was all Ana need from him, as Lucho ran to the side of Ana to tackle James. She only gave him a soft block, but his hesitation to push her off made it possible for Lucho to stop the play. She smiled to Carlos "You okay Carlos? Did I hurt you?" she tried to sound sweetly and concerned. He had not caught on to her schemes and replied "No Ana you did not hurt me. I thought I was going to hurt you. Good block!" Ana turned to her team and said "**Logan is going to try to throw to James or Carlos. So double coverage on them. Fernando cover James with Lucho. I'll hang back to get it if it is a pass to Carlos or Miguel. Josue I want you rush Logan.**" They lined up and the ball was snapped. Logan panicked when Josue came right for him so he tried to pass it off to Jorge who was the only one looking at him but he fumbled it in the air. Fernando was there to pick it off and ran in for a touchdown. Score Team Diamond 1, Team Chuy 2.

Team Chuy kicked off to Kendall this time, but two plays later Ana caught an interception. She was dragged down by Roberto after she caught the ball meant for him. She could tell that they chalked it up to luck. Both teams lined up again, with Miguel covering Ana again. He looked pretty beat up that she almost felt bad for what she was about to do. Ana grinned 'Almost.' The ball was snapped. Ana ran passed Miguel and left him in the dust. She turned over her left shoulder to catch the ball that was coming right at her. She was all alone as she ran the rest of the way to the end zone. James turned to his team "What happened there? Who was covering her?" Ana ran back to her team who were in full celebration. Kendall gave her a high five "Nice job, but you won't be so lucky next time." Ana stuck out her tongue at him. Score Team Diamond 1, Team Chuy 3.

Team Diamond returned the kickoff and were at their huddle. Everyone was covered fully at the snap, so Logan went to run the ball, but Ana was there up the middle and tackled him down. He fumbled the ball and Juan Carlos was there to recover it. When she looked down at Logan, either he was caught off guard by the hit and lost his breathe or was to shocked to have Ana be the one to have tackled him, she could not help but smile. "Nice try, Logan." Ana said as she helped him up. Juan Carlos was not the fastest runner and was tackled by Ricardo before he got too far. Carlos, James and Kendall got on Logan's case a little after that play. Logan was a little lost for words. At the next play, Team Chuy could not move the ball forward much. Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James catch on that Ana was a threat and found a couple of Team Chuys' weakness. Juan Carlos and Esau have bad poker faces and look to where they were going to go, as well as Josue having the butterfingers. On the final play, Ana called for her to run the ball and for everyone to block for her. It was a long shot because they had a lot of ground to cover. Team Diamond held them from the touchdown, so Team Chuy had to turn over the ball to them. When she looked at the other team, they all had their game faces on. 'It just got real' she thought. Score Still Team Diamond 1, Team Chuy 3.

She went and covered Ricardo again. He spoke again to her before the snap "**You better watch out, Ana. That guy is not wanting to lose to you.**" She creased her brow "**Which guy?**" Then Ricardo casted a look toward James, whose face showed only extreme determination. They ran a cross path play between Carlos and James. There was a big jumble in the middle and James took off down the field for a touchdown. As he came running back to his team, who met him mid way, with a smirk firmly planted on his smug face then pointed the ball at Ana and winked. Score Team Diamond 2, Team Chuy 3.

Team Diamond kicked off and Lucho returned it with some decent yardage. James came waltzing up to Ana. "I caught on to your game, Baby doll. You are not winning this." "Don't call me that. And I have already won." Ana replied through gritted teeth.

James stepped up to her "You can't score on me." He was letting his physical size try and intimidate her. She, not one to back down, emitted a low growl "Watch me-" before she could finish Lucho spoke up. "Okay we score this next touchdown we win, you manage to hold us off you win." Lucho dragged Ana away from James.

As soon as she was in the huddle she said "I want the ball." Lucho sighed "Ana that's what he wants." She shot him a glare "I do not care I want a chance to score." He nodded.

Before the snap Lucho lined up next to Ana, her being on the outer most side of the lineup. Carlos and James both came up to stand in front of them, Carlos in front of Lucho and James in front of Ana. "Hi sweetheart, miss me much?" She didn't reply. 'Don't let him in your head. Concentrate.' Ana thought. She narrowed her eyes and shot him daggers. He smiled and blew her a kiss. A moment later the ball snapped and Lucho ran forward at a sprint. Ana ran forward but cut across behind Lucho, which caused James to have to go around Lucho. That move gave Ana enough time to turn, catch the ball at her stomach, and ducked down. As she had ducked James had already was leaning forward to tackle her. His momentum brought him over her ducked figure. She stood up causing James to flip over her back as she moved to continue forward. She was stopped in her tracks as James found a way to grab on to her and drag her down with him. He tucked her into him as they fell. They rolled a little bit after the fall. James ended up on top of Ana. She was still trying to get her barrings, the only thing she knew was the ball was still in her hands, when James whispered "Sorry Ana. Are you okay?" She whispered while smiling up to his face "Damn, I thought I had you there -"

Before she could finish her reply, Lucho pulled James off Ana and shoved him a little. Kendall and Carlos rushed to Ana to help her up. She released the ball to allow them to both each grabbed an arm. As they lifted her, she watched the makings her band coming down on James. She shouted "Guys! I'm fine. I tried to tip him over, but he followed through on the tackle." She walked over to James and shook his hand "Good move. No hard feelings." When no one moved she said "Lets finish this. Move." Then her team started to form a huddle a ways away. She pulled James back to her and spoke softly "You better not let up. I want to beat you fairly." Without looking back she turned and walked to her huddle. "**Everyone to the end zone, I'm quarterback.**" she said. Lucho shook his head "**You just took a big hit, your head must not be on right.**"

Ana said "Actually he turned to take most of the hit. Don't worry. This is going to work. **Chuy, you are going to pass back to me while everyone else is running for the end zone. Defense will fall back thinking I'm going to run again.**"

The ball was snapped everyone took off, Ana fell behind the quarter back to gave her a hand pass. James was guarding her. She ran out of the pocket and saw Lucho by himself close to the end zone. She tossed a perfect spiral down to him. James could only look on as Lucho caught it then ran in for the touchdown. She rejoiced in the victory and jogged on by James, but not before patting his back. "Hey good game. Come on, let's go congratulate the team. Sportsmanship." Ana said and smiled then took off to her team. Once she reached her team they embraced her. Some of the guys from her team were chest bumping. He saw his own team go around the winning team and start to congratulate them. Carlos ran to Ana, lifting her up into the air cheering. As she was spun around, James ran back to the teams and thought 'Wow, they were right. She is definitely not like any girl I have ever meet.'


End file.
